


Dawn

by renegade__soul



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: He didn't think he could be happier until he felt like he had the dawn within his own hands, the new light of his life... His new hope was born.





	

 

_[He could hear his own heartbeat...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z6Voo2Cx1k) _

 

Makoto Naegi was sitting in the waiting room, hoping to hear about his wife very soon. He couldn't think of anything else, nothing else mattered to him in that moment. He just hoped everything was okay and he subconciously wanted his luck to make everything go perfectly fine. When the thought crossed his mind, he used his hands to cover his stressed face and looked down to the floor while he could feel his friends' eyes on him. They knew how worried he was even though there hadn't been any words for the last hours they'd been there.

 

_He could hear their heartbeat..._

 

He was recalling everything, when he almost felt to despair a few years ago. If something happened now, he wouldn't take it as well as he did back then. He feared the thought of losing his mind and the thought of she losing hers was as awful as the image of her lying on the floor, motionless... Then a nurse called all of his friends and he was only one who runned like a little kid going up to the park. He was at the door, anxious but eager to know how they were. Probably the nurse was telling the others but he just had to see them. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

_He could only hear **one** heartbeat and it was beautiful._

 

Time stopped for him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing although it was what he always wanted, what he always hoped for. The sunlight went through the curtains as he was taking in the gorgeous view in front of him. Kyouko smiled at him while carrying their daughter. He was nervous but still smiled back as he approached them slowly.

"She's..." Makoto whispered as Kyouko discovered the baby's face. As an answer she only raised her so Makoto could carry her.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervous.

"She's your daughter after all." She said.

 

_He nodded and took the baby in his arms as the sunlight became brighter in the room. He never thought that hope could be within his hands, he never thought that its light could be tangible but now, he felt as lucky as never before. He felt lucky to feel hope as powerful as ever within his heart._

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I listened to "Dawn" again after reading about Naegiri fankids I just couldn't stop thinking about fluffy stuff, so I wrote it and this is the result... Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^
> 
> PD: Ben is such an artist for making this instrumental ;-;


End file.
